Dancing the sun
by Asisa
Summary: Thats what she wants, innit? Dancing in the sun and pretend that every thing is going to be okay. Deep down she knows it is not however. Deep down she knows it is too late.


**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any Harry potter characters, so get of me back. Even if I did own them, I would be on Hawaii drinking coconut drinks and having tiki men dance around me all day long :P**

**This story is for: **

**Marjorie-Tha great writer, and plain the most amusing, and trust worthy friend. Marit, being my best friend since we were 4, one day we will open a hotel in Monaco called: Fa te ver voutre (go fuck your self, I believe, that is how u say it anyways). And for Sara, my school buddy and close friend, she is smart and funny and we can talk about almost everything. That sums it all up, I suppose.**

**Komt ie dan he, komt ie dan he, komt ie dan he, komt ie dan he! darkraver**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

And so the 6th year at Hogwarts ended. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all stood on the platform waiting for their family to meet them.

Neville's grandmother, being a prompt woman, arrived first. Neville looked absolutely miserable when she tugged him along and back through the wall, the others laughed when he attempted to say goodbye, but was instead, literally thrown into the wall, where he vanished from magical sight.

Soon after Neville's amusing leave, Hermione's parents arrived. They were still a bit flustered with all these magical rules, for them, going through a wall was a simple no-no.

Hermione, after spotting them, ran towards them and ended up being squished by her father when pulled into a back breaking hug.

"Mother, Father, it's so nice to see you again, you can't possibly believe how much I have missed you!" Hermione cried happily.

"Ow yes, um, bye Ron, bye Harry!" Hermione said, after she turned around to face them, surprisingly, she had tears swelled up in her eyes. After such a long year, with the war and all going on, Hermione, couldn't help, but cry, when she had to say goodbye to her supporting walls for 2 months.

Harry understood how she was feeling and pulled her into a warm hug, "I know how you are feeling."

"No you don't, you are staying with Ron, and the rest." She sobbed.

Ron exchanged glances with his mum, and decided to say something, "Hermione, you don't need to be alone, you can stay with us. Not immediately, but in a week or so."

Hermione looked up, and smiled a tender smile, that made everyone's knees buckle.

"Mum, dad, can I?" she pleaded her parents, sounding like a little 5 year old, desperately wanting a lolly.

"Of coarse you can, 'mione!" her father said with a big smile.

Hermione, even being almost a grown up, could not help doing a little jig out of glee.

"I will see you in a week then!" Hermione stated to the others.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night at the dinner table in the Granger home, the final year in Hogwarts was being discussed.

"So honey, when you graduate from Hogwarts, what are you planning to do? You know as a job?" her father, Phillip, asked.

"Well, I wanted to be an Auror before, but that takes 3 years of training, not that I mind that, but I really wanted to take a year off after school. I may still take the training, other wise I was planning to go get a job in the international cooperation's of the ministry. But the order is slightly apposed to the ministry, so I will just have to see, I guess that when the war is over, I can get a move on with my life, no sooner I am afraid." Hermione explained, while carefully forking the suspicious looking jelly on her plate.

"I see, what about a job, here, in the _normal _world?" he mother asked.

"Don't count on it. I don't have…any muggle degree what so ever, it would be terribly difficult to get a job, a good one in any case." Hermione said a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Dad, mum? You are not changing you mind about this…or are you?" Hermione asked them, dead serious.

"Well no honey, it is just, when we send you to that school, we actually, never thought about what would happen to you, after you graduated. We supposed you would come back home and move on with _a normal_ life, but how wrong we were."

"Don't put it like that, father, and don't worry, I am going to be fine. The magical world as so many opportunities."

"Opportunities YES! But danger, even more! Hermione, you are our only daughter, and we cannot risk your health, in order for you to parade around doing silly magic tricks!" her father almost yelled.

Hermione remained silent. What happened to her parents? What changed?

"Hermione, what you don't seem to understand, is that you are throwing away your life! I don't want to pay for you to continuously risk you neck at that school, as you are clearly are doing! How could you be so ignorant! How could you be so naïve to reality? That world will do nothing but bring negativity into your life!" her father bellowed.

Hermione was shocked with this outburst; she always thought her parents were fine with the choice she made to go to Hogwarts. She was special, she was magical, and now her parents doubt her! How could this have gotten out of hand?

"NO! How can you think that way? This is me, Hogwarts, the order, it's me!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from the table. She headed towards the door and waited for her father to say something.

"Well if that is you….then you don't belong in this family anymore, Hermione. We love you, but when will you listen to us again, when will you trust us? Why cant you understand that all we want is what's best for you!" Her father said silently.

"What is best for me father, mother, is my own choice, I am a grown woman now, and in one year I am graduated, you cannot decided over my life any more. And if you believe that the choice, you helped me make, is wrong, it is your own fault. And….." Hermione said slowly and calmly, her father shaking with anger, and her mother shaking with fear.

"If you believe, that I don't belong in this family any more, then I guess that as might as well be true. Goodbye father, Goodbye…mum. I love you both, no matter what." She finished, her voice was soft, but she was serious. Her mother gasped, and got up, but her father remained seated, and turned away from Hermione.

With having that said, Hermione went upstairs, grabbed her trunk,that was not even unpacked yet, and left the house.

**Note: yes short chapter, and my first Harry potter story… I hope you guys like it, and please review if you have read it! I am open to all ideas for the story **


End file.
